Felicia "Spider" Pennworth
Description Ghostly-pale skin, cherry-black hair and large, reddish-brown eyes go far in giving Spider the Goth look that she prefers. Add on the black leather boots, corsets, short velvet skirts and her collection of silk and lace blouses, and she's quite the picture of Goth haute coutere. With a wide variety of pewter hair clips- spiders, swords, skulls, spiderwebs and roses glinting with red rhinestones- and her preference for red and black eyeshadow and lipstick, Spider's hit on just the right combination of Victorian Gothic and modern dominatrix to create her own style. What is truly incongruous with her overall 'look' is the fact that Spider is rarely seen without her wide, welcoming smile. Occasionally a bit dusty from her forays through storage rooms for a customer's book, the Goth is nevertheless ridiculously cheerful, always ready to drop whatever she's doing to provide a helping hand or a listening ear. A toss of her head will send the pewter charms in her hair clicking as she laughs merrily, bouncing on her small, heavily booted feet towards a comfy chair to offer her counsel. Whether it is the corsets that give her that hourglass figure, or simply exaggerate it to extreme proportions is something Spider never explains, but simply grins when asked. Of average height and softly fleshed, the Goth overflows her corsets and displays rounded hips when wearing her various collection of leather, lace, velvet or satin miniskirts. Fishnet and lacy stockings show off nicely shaped legs, and she's rarely seen without heavy boots that come up to her knees. No tattoos are visible, but when out of her boots, the simple black chain she wears around her left ankle is visible. A few pieces of jewelry make repeat appearances, especially the black satin choker- really just a plain ribbon tied around her throat- with a tiny, scratched and tarnished silver skull dangling off-center from it. Although her nails are kept at a sensible length for someone who moves books around all day, they're polished to match her overall attire except on the days she wears her rings. When Spider does don her rings, every finger flashes. Both pinky fingers bear silver openwork weave bands, somewhat Celtic in appearance, with tiny garnets caught in the mesh. On her left middle finger, she prefers a plain silver band with a large, polished and uncut star ruby. The right middle finger often bears a stack of paper-thin silver bands, each with chips of onyx embedded. Both ring fingers are armoured with highly polished steel finger armour, the tips pointed and razor-sharp. The left is a dragon, enameled red with obsidian eyes. On the right is the serpent, the black enamel long-since chipped and dulled to show the steel beneath. Her forefingers hold three rings each, sized and spaced to sit above each individual knuckle. The left holds her collection of wing rings, etched or moulded to resemble two feathered wings and one leathery. The right is a series of claddaugh rings, only the lowest ring inset with a gleaming garnet. Both thumb rings are heavy skulls, the left clutching a gemstone rose in its' teeth. Each ring is a story, but one that she doesn't tell. Rarely does she wear them, but when she does, her eyes are especially red, and her smile looks pleasantly mischevious. Personality "Lady Exposition" suits this Goth bookseller perfectly as a description. Although her severe agoraphobia keeps her in her subterranian apartment and windowless bookstore nearly year-round, Spider has enough friends throughout the world to qualify as better-connected than the United Nations. The advent of technology has given her an even better edge, and if her cell phone isn't ringing, her pager is buzzing, and her email inbox is always full. Spider loves it. Friendly and open, the Goth adores people and thinks there's nothing more interesting than someone's life story. With a love for the underdog, it's no wonder that she befriended and protects Briar Dallas while understanding that Mariel is just making up for a miserable childhood with her fiercely defiant nature. When you want to understand why someone is doing something, you go to Spider. Observant, intelligent and kind-hearted, she doesn't quite fit what one would consider "Goth," but she loves the look. Her bookstore and apartment are decorated accordingly, with an abundance of black and red and enough skulls to outfit a country of teaching hospitals. Gifts from her numerous friends can be found on every wall, and Spider loves to give the stories behind them, pointing from one curiosity to the other as she details the person and the place they originated from. One of Spider's key traits is how she seems to know someone from every country, culture, and supernatural family. The Goth has been known to chat with werewolves, mages, vampires, fae, hunters, wraiths, and a number of other things not so easily named. Just as readily does she talk to cops, nurses, construction workers, students, bums, doctors and janitors. As far as Spider's concerned, everyone is worth talking to. There's no such thing as a stupid question, all information is there to be shared and everyone should have the chance to enjoy a good book. Enmeshed in her "web" and always readily found in her bookstore, Spider is the first person anyone goes to when they have a problem that needs solving. Pre-Game History It's something she doesn't talk about, and despite the tantalizing hints that some of her more unusual visitors bring, she refuses to go into any detail at all. Pertinent Connections * Everyone Category:Bookcase